


In the Shadow of the Valley

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: Shortly after the events of Fright Wig, an old threat reemerges to torment our intrepid heroes.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapeshiftinterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/gifts).



> This story is inspired by some fantastic works by ShapeShiftInterest, which you can find at the following:  
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/621930214615810048/more-shadow-badgermao-content-also-some-lucky  
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/622292629546287104/mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-doodles-rufus-and-reg
> 
> Note that this story is my own take on the concept, and not strictly related to SSI's own work on the subject, which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221193 | Please support this work as well, as honestly the premise is too cute to not read into more.
> 
> And, finally, thank you to HauntedClock for beta'ing this chapter!

“Dude, you need to chill.”

“I never doubt my instincts, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao said, glaring at the space behind him. “Something’s off, and I’m gonna find out what.”

Badgerclops scoffed, rolling his eye. “Man, you always say that. How many times has it ended up being nothing, and you just make something up so you don’t look crazy?”

Mao Mao’s ears bent back, his scowl deepening. His deputy’s unappreciated call-out did little to assuage his nerves, but prompted him to instead attempt to save face. Turning towards the television, Mao Mao released his grip on the back of the couch and slumped against the cushion.

“That’s what I thought,” Badgerclops said, smirking. “Now try and relax. We have a lot of chores to get done tomorrow.”

‘ _ Try to relax, we have chores to do, _ ’ Mao Mao mentally mimicked, rolling his eyes as he jammed his elbow into the arm of the couch. Planting the side of his face against his open-palmed hand with a huff, he grumbled under his breath as Badgerclops turned on the television.

He knew he wasn’t crazy, and he was absolutely, positively, unquestionably confident in his judgement. If the feeling had manifested only after they came home, Badgerclops may have had a point. In this case, however, he had been feeling on-end all day. Ever since they had gone into the castle’s dungeon that morning to perform their scheduled semi-annual pest control duty, Mao Mao had felt like he was being followed. His senses were acute, and his speed was leagues above anyone or anything they had encountered in Pure Heart Valley, so he was confident that he couldn’t be surprised.

But, every time he turned his head or positioned himself in front of a mirror, it always felt like he was just a second too late. No matter how many times he checked, he couldn’t find any trace of someone following him. No tracks, no signs, not even a hint of anyone trying to pursue him, even from a distance. All he ever saw was his own shadow, a featureless silhouette that stared back at him mockingly.

“I’m not crazy,” Mao Mao muttered aloud, his eyes unfocused. Bright splashes of color radiated from the television, filling the otherwise dark room with an array of light. He sat there, grumbling to himself as the minutes passed, until the program began to end. The final scene faded out into a black, still frame; and although the television remained on, the influence of its light dimmed in the transition between programs. The room grew darker, leaving them in the scant light of the open, full-mooned sky. Their shadows stretched across the room, draping from the couch to the wall behind the television.

“Wait,” Mao Mao said, sitting upright.

The television lit up once more as a new program began. The shadows vanished in the wave of iridescent light as quickly as he had noticed them. Mao Mao slammed his hand onto the arm of the couch and turned towards Badgerclops.

“Turn off the TV.”

“What? No way! I like this show!”

Not taking ‘no’ for an answer, Mao Mao lunged to his left. He clambered over Badgerclops’ midsection, flailing his arms as he strained for the remote on the far arm of the touch. A brief, hectic clash of whines and heroic screeching passed, ending with Mao Mao as the victor. Holding the remote firmly in his hand, he slammed the ‘power’ button.

The television shut off with a trailing sound of faint static. Mao Mao and Badgerclops were both momentarily blinded by the sudden loss of light, their eyes needing time to readjust. Just as Mao Mao suspected, the area in front of them was slightly darker than their surroundings.

“See?!” Mao Mao shouted, pointing at their shadows, “I told you!”

“Uh,” Badgerclops sassed, snatching the remote from the sheriff, “see what?”

Mao Mao scoffed. “The shadows!”

“What about them?”

The sheriff’s eyelids drooped, his face curling down into a frown that conveyed a similar caliber of disappointment.

“The shadows… being cast from the light... that  _ isn’t _ behind us. C’mon, you’re supposed to be the smart one, here.”

Badgerclops blinked. “Oh, yeah. Right. I knew that.”

“This is what I’ve been sensing all day! Our shadows are… following… us.” Mao Mao said slowly, his own words starting to make less and less sense to him as he spoke them aloud.

“Right,” Badgerclops nodded, setting the remote aside, “our shadows are following us. That’s totally not normal and you’re  _ definitely _ not a big weirdo for freaking out about it.”

Mao Mao growled, running a hand over his ears. “It still doesn’t make sense!”

The shade against the far wall deepened. The two-dimensional space of darkness began to swell, ballooning outwards.

“Uh, dude,” Badgerclops murmured, his pupil shrinking.

“I mean, my senses were tingling all day, and you know they’ve never done me wrong…” Mao Mao went on.

Three ruby pinpricks began to emanate from the condensed shadow. The forms had begun to coalesce in a similar manner to the reclining duo’s posture; a figure bearing a striking resemblance to the quivering deputy sat upright against the wall, and a smaller figure mimicking the sheriff laid across his lap.

“M-Mao Mao!”

Mao Mao snapped to the deputy, still frowning. “What? Can’t you see I’m--”

“We’ve got company!”

The four sets of eyes locked on to one another. Badgerclops’ cannon activated, glowing a bright cyan. Mao Mao’s sword rapped against its sheath as it was drawn, slicing through the evening air. Leaping to their feet, Mao Mao and Badgerclops stood several feet apart from one another. Their weapons were raised, pointed towards their old foes.

The doppelgangers responded in kind, Shadow Mao Mao hopping off of the shade-deputy’s lap and putting his back to the wall. His katana, wrapped in a similar gloom as the rest of this form, wisped gently in the moonlight. Shadow Badgerclops’ arms were raised, his faux-robotic arm clenched into a fist while the other was held in front of his companion.

“You two,” Mao Mao seethed, slowly side-stepping, “come to finish the job, eh?”

The shadows glared back at Mao Mao, their position unwavering. Despite the intense stares that they exchanged, neither of them launched into action, nor did they betray any prepared offensive. For several long seconds the two groups stared at one another, the only sound to be heard coming from the electric hum of Badgerclops’ cannon. 

Growling impatiently, Mao Mao stamped his foot against the ground. “Are you here to fight, or what?”   


The shadows’ glares softened slightly, their ruby eyes rounding. Shadow Mao Mao lowered his blade, and Shadow Badgerclops brought his clenched fist over his chest.

“Huh,” Badgerclops remarked, his blaster arm slouching, “I don’t think they’re here to fight, man.”

Mao Mao scoffed, tightening his grip on his katana. “They were more than happy to jump us in the cave when they first showed up, what makes this any different? They’re probably some kind of… evil… magic… monster-things!”

Shadow Mao Mao put a paw to his chest, shaking his head slightly as he straightened his posture. Badgerclops’ shadow responded with similar condemnation, shooting an accusatory glare at the sheriff as he wrapped an arm around his spectral companion.

“Dude, don’t offend them!” Badgerclops shouted.

Shadow Mao Mao dismissed his weapon in a puff of fleeing shadow. The spectral Badgerclops unclenched his fist, bringing it around the shade-sheriff’s front. Now holding one another in a loose embrace, they turned towards Mao Mao and nodded.

“How can I—” Mao Mao sputtered, sheathing his sword, “they’re not even—they’re shadows!”

“They’re  _ us _ , man! Look at ‘em!”

Their shadows looked at one another, seeming to have only just then noticed that they had their arms wrapped around one another. Their eyes raised into narrow slits, the mouthless creatures’ closest approximation to a smile. Shadow Mao Mao’s ears bent back as Badgerclops’ shadow bent down, nuzzling against his face. Their heads bobbed softly, as if they were laughing, their hands gently massaging their partners’ backs.

Mao Mao’s eye twitched as he glanced to Badgerclops, his mouth hung slightly open in a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Are they…”

“Ah, jeez,” Badgerclops muttered, glancing to the side with a smile. His cheeks reddened as he giggled, raising a paw to his mouth. “I think they’re smoochin’, dude.”

Mao Mao ran a paw across his face, groaning. “Yes, I can see that, Badgerclops. The question,” he inhaled, pointing at their doppelgangers as they turned their attention to the sheriff, “is  _ why _ they’re…” Mao Mao cleared his throat, avoiding the word, “...in our house, in the middle of the night?”

“Hm, good point,” Badgerclops nodded, lowering his paw to his chin. “Why are y’all here, anyway?”

The doppelgangers shrugged, staring blankly at Badgerclops.

“And, uh… why are y’all still around? I thought we blasted ‘ya away in the cave.”

The deputy’s query was met with yet another shrug.

“And most importantly,” Mao Mao spoke up, “when are you guys gonna go away?”

Their shoulders hunched for a third time, causing Mao Mao to turn away with a growl.

“Well, we’re zero for three,” Badgerclops said, stowing his cannon. “Looks like we’re stuck with ‘em.”

“Stuck with—” Mao Mao turned, his cape billowing behind him, “we’re not stuck with anything!” Pointing to the pair, Mao Mao narrowed his eyes. “You two, get out! Go... go haunt the countryside or something! You’re not welcome here!”   


The pair seemed to grow smaller, hunching over one another and tightening their hug. If shadows could cry, they were doing their closest approximation—the ruby lights of their eyes flickered with streaks of silver.

“Mao Mao,” Badgerclops muttered, his lower lip stiffening, “I don’t think that’s a good idea… can’t they just, like, stay on the couch for a while?”

At the mention of staying, the shadows seemed to perk up. Their eyes returned to their happy, narrow slits as they nodded fervently at the deputy.

“See?” Badgerclops said, looking at Mao Mao as he pointed towards the doppelgangers. “They’re down for it!”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Mao Mao grumbled, crossing his arms, “until they try to kill us in our sleep.”

The doppelgangers looked at Mao Mao, raising one open-palmed hand towards him and placing the other over their chests. They closed their eyes and shook their heads at him, then cracked their eyes open once more, as if peeking at his response.

“Looks like a swear to me,” Badgerclops commented with a smile.

Mao Mao bared his teeth, pulling his arms into his chest. He stewed in his rising anger for a couple of seconds before stamping his foot on the ground once more, raising his head towards the ceiling.

“Fine!” Mao Mao shouted, throwing his cape into the air as he raised his hands. He looked back down at the shadows, raising two fingers towards them. “But you two better be on your  _ best _ behavior, or so-help-me…”

Casting aside the sheriff’s warning, the doppelgangers burst into a silent cheer almost immediately. Badgerclops’ shadow hooked his arms around Mao Mao’s, lifting him off his feet and pulling him into a crushing embrace. The two nuzzled their heads once more, their cheeks radiating a much lighter shade of gray.

“Aw,” Badgerclops brought a paw to his cheek, “that’s sweet.”

Inhaling, Mao Mao started to raise a digit as he looked towards his deputy. Deciding against responding, he dropped his hand with an exhale and draped his cape around him.

“I’m going to bed.”

“That’s a… good idea, actually,” Badgerclops agreed, stretching. “Hey,” he turned to the doppelgangers, “are y’all gonna be alright on your own? Don’t need a bed or a blanket or anything?”

The shades shook their heads, walking to the couch and sitting in the spots their real counterparts had sat minutes prior. Shadow Mao Mao rested on his side, propping his head against his shadow-deputy’s thigh with a contented look. Shadow Badgerclops put an arm around his partner, grabbing the remote in his other hand and flicking the television back on.   


Ignoring their doppelgangers' domestic antics, Mao Mao kept his back to the specters as he made his way to his quarters.

“And you better keep it down!” Mao Mao shouted before slamming the door shut behind him.

Badgerclops let out a nervous chuckle, glancing apologetically at the shadows. “Y’all enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything just wake me up. I’ll see you in the morning, I guess?”

Badgerclops’ shadow held a claw to his face, gently patting the shadow-sheriff with his other paw.

“Oh!” Badgerclops said in a whisper, “Sorry! Well, uh, have a good night!”

Tip-toeing towards the bedroom, Badgerclops gave the specters one last wave before gently cracking the door open and sneaking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day for the Sheriff's Department.  
> Thanks HauntedClock for beta'ing this!

The first rays of a fresh, bright morning began to illuminate the room. Mao Mao cracked his eyes open, staring at the wood of the middle-bunk’s underside. Emerging from his cape-cocoon with a tired flailing of his arms, he opened his maw and let out a long, powerful yawn. Sitting up with a contented smile, he scooched to the end of the bed and set his paws against the floor. He got up slowly and padded his way towards the bedroom door.

Cracking the door open, Mao Mao scanned the living room for abnormalities. His mind, still half-asleep, seemed to recall a preposterous memory of shadow-selves faux-liplocking on the upholstery. Initially worried that his memory was more than a dream, it relieved him to find that the living room was exactly as they had always left it. The television was off, the furniture unmoved, and most importantly there were no shadow demons to be found.

Smiling, Mao Mao crossed the living room and entered the kitchen. He procured a half-empty can of coffee grounds and a simple paper filter from a cabinet, then set the articles on the counter. Pulling the coffee maker from its resting spot by the window sill, he took its glass coffee pot from the hotplate and filled it with water from the sink. Dumping the liquid into the coffee machine’s proper compartment, he reinserted the pot and stuffed the filter into the main chamber. After putting in a couple teaspoons of his special dark roast, he closed the lid and turned the machine on.

The sound of boiling water was soon followed by the steady drip of fresh coffee. The machine hummed noisily as it processed the grounds, continuing in a steady stream until the pot was about a quarter of the way full. The stream slowed back down to a trickle, then finally to intermittent drips. Satisfied, Mao Mao grabbed his old Lucky Duck mug from the cupboard adjacent to him and filled it. He held the cup near his face, taking in the scent of the piping-hot stimulant. Sighing, he tilted the edge of the cup and took a tiny sip.

The coffee burned his throat, a pleasant sensation that he revelled in. He turned away from the counter, leaning against it as he closed his eyes with a placid expression. It seemed like just another day to him as he lost himself in the steam of his morning wake-up, and he found that idea to be a comforting one. He could stay there for an hour, nursing his coffee as he waited for his deputy to get up.

As the caffeine began to kick in, he heard the coffee pot behind him begin to move. He popped one eye open, wondering if Badgerclops had managed to sneak by him. Instead, he found someone much like himself reaching over and grabbing the pot, a solid grey mug in their other hand.

In fact, it was him.

All at once, Mao Mao began to re-evaluate the thoughts he had been happy to dismiss just minutes before. His pupils shrunk as he realized that they were all true, from the sudden arrival to the public display of affection. He kept glancing to his right, confirming that there was a gray, opaque, Mao-Mao-shaped figure next to him, mimicking his pose and occasionally pretending to take a sip of coffee. Or, at least, he assumed the shadow was pretending. He had no mouth, but it didn’t spill to the floor.

The shadow clone noticed Mao Mao staring at him and gave him a thumbs-up. The shade’s eyes narrowed into raised slits and his silhouette ears bounced slightly as he cocked his head to the side.   
  
“Did you… sleep well?” Mao Mao muttered, hardly believing he was talking to himself.

His shadow nodded happily, taking another sip.

Mao Mao exhaled through his nose, giving a small smile. “Good. We’ve got a lot to do today.”

The shadow clone pointed at himself, giving Mao Mao a confused look.

“Mhm,” Mao Mao nodded, “if you’re going to live with us, you’re going to earn your keep. We could use the back-up. Is that a problem?”

The shadow shook his head.

“Good—”   
  
Mao Mao cut himself off, watching the clone hold up a digit. Following through with his motion, the shadow clone reached over to where Mao Mao stood, in the light of the window. As the gloomy arm made contact with the sunlight it began to break apart into scattering wisps of shadow before disappearing entirely. He immediately pulled his arm back, and his hand reformed.

“Was that… painful?” Mao Mao asked.

The shadow shook his head again.

“Well, alright, but how are you going to get around if you can’t… y’know?”

  
The doppelganger held up a digit, downing the rest of his coffee. Dismissing the cup in a trail of shadows, the specter leaped into the air and condensed into a much smaller blob. It landed in Mao Mao’s shadow and expanded to fit its shape, making the area in front of him just a little bit darker. The ruby eyes reappeared on the floor, and gave the sheriff a wink.

Mao Mao chuckled. “Clever.”

They both turned towards the living room doorway as they heard Badgerclops enter. He yawned, stretching his arms as he walked. His shadow-self followed behind him, mimicking his motions. The presence of Badgerclops’ doppelganger prompted Mao Mao’s shadow to leap from the floor, landing in front of Badgerclops with his arms wide. Badgerclops passed by, slapping one of the specter’s hands and saying, “Mornin, Shao Mao.”

Mao Mao’s shadow quickly nodded to the sleepy deputy before charging past him. The deputy’s specter raised his hands expectantly, and Mao Mao’s shadow leaped into his arms. He was held aloft by the embrace of the shadow-deputy’s hug, their faces pressed together as they nuzzled.

Turning away from the display, Mao Mao felt his cheeks grow warm. He was thankful to see his corporeal deputy pass his field of vision.

“Hey, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao began, raising a hand.

“Mornin’, bro,” Badgerclops replied, giving him a little wave. “You wanna make breakfast?”   
  
“I’m not sure we have enough food to make breakfast for four people,” Mao Mao muttered, scratching his chin. “We could leave early and grab breakfast in town instead.”

“Alright,” Badgerclops nodded, reaching the cabinet and grabbing a glass, “let’s head out in a minute.”

Mao Mao sniffed, then began to cough as a foul, sweaty stench hit his nose. Setting his mug aside, he waved a hand in front of his face and grabbed his cape with the other.

“Hold on,” Mao Mao sputtered, fanning the air in front of him with his cape, “you need a shower.”

“Ugh, fine,” Badgerclops groaned, “only if it means I don’t have to hear you complain about it all day.”

“Appreciated,” Mao Mao said, clearing his throat.

Badgerclops opened up the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Joining the sheriff at the counter, they both stared at the opposite wall and nursed their drinks. The shadows were still hugging, but now their heads were bobbing as if they were speaking. Their mouths still absent, they made no noise as they moved their chins, but they seemed to understand one another.

“Wonder what they’re talkin’ about,” Badgerclops said, nudging Mao Mao.

“Probably telling him about the proposition I made.”

“Proposition?”

Mao Mao nodded. “They’re going to accompany us on our errands today. We could use the help, and they might as well do some work if they’re going to be living with us for… who knows how long.”

“Cool.” Badgerclops set the now-empty glass on the counter. Sighing, he began to make his way towards the restroom. Mao Mao followed, already tugging off his cape and sash. 

Badgerclops swung the restroom door open as he entered, and Mao Mao began to shut it behind him. Not wanting to turn the room into too much of a sauna, he left the door cracked just enough for there to be a draft. Badgerclops hopped into the shower first, turning the hot water on and filling the room with steam. Mao Mao elected to go second, instead filing his nails on the counter while he waited his turn.

“So,” Badgerclops said above the sound of the water, “you’re trusting the doppler… dope… Shadowclops and Shao Mao already?”

Mao Mao grunted, carefully running the nail file along the side of his left pointer-finger’s claw. “I suppose we—” Mao Mao shook his head, “—did you just name them ‘Shao Mao’ and ‘Shadowclops’?”

Badgerclops giggled and stuck an arm out from the shower curtain, pointing a finger-gun at Mao Mao. “Cute, right?”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “Anyway… we don’t have much of a choice. If ‘blasting’,” Mao Mao set the file down, making air quotes with his digits,”them in the cave didn’t work—“

“Bro,” Badgerclops snickered, “did you really just do that air quote thing even though nobody’s looking?”

“W-what? No. Don’t be absurd. I just… finished my filing.”

“Pff—“

“Moving on,” Mao Mao shouted, “if that didn’t work then trying to banish them again would be pointless, right?”

“True that, true that.” Badgerclops poked his head out from behind the curtain, “Hey, could you toss me a new bar of soap?”

Mao Mao hopped off of the sink and opened the cabinet underneath. “Rosewood or cocoa butter?”

Badgerclops scoffed. “Uh, what do you think? Cocoa butter, obviously.”

Slashing the cardboard container open with a freshly-sharpened claw, Mao Mao dumped the sweet-smelling bar of soap onto his hand and tossed it towards his deputy. Badgerclops caught it and ducked back behind the shower curtain with a, “Thanks, bro.”

The soft, pleasant scent of soap began to fill the room. Silently picking the nail file back up, Mao Mao spent the next several minutes carefully filing the rest of his claws. He gave his paw a couple trial swipes, and smirked as he heard his claws cut through the air. Content with his work, he retracted his claws and grabbed his tooth brush. Badgerclops stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running as he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off. As Mao Mao finished cleaning his backmost fangs, Badgerclops started drying off his legs. Mao Mao rinsed his mouth out and Badgerclops wrapped his towel around his waist. The two companions passed by one another, high-fiving as Mao Mao jumped in the shower and Badgerclops worked on his hygiene.

Mao Mao reached for his bar of rosewood-infused soap. The strong, floral scent brought a smile to his face as it reached him. Humming a springy tune, he lathered up and nodded along to the song that played in his head. Badgerclops grabbed a hair dryer and started to blow his shaggier coat dry.

As Mao Mao’s humming began to lull, Badgerclops decided to speak up. “So what’s on the agenda today?”

Mao Mao closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the shower head. He dragged his paws across his face, rinsing the soap away. “Uh, grocery shopping… patrol… pick Adorabat up from her overnight school trip.”

“Man,” Badgerclops mumbled, combing his fur with his claws, “busy, busy.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve already got an idea on how to lighten the workload.”

Badgerclops shut the hair dryer off, setting on the counter. “Clones?”

  
“Clones.”

“You don’t think that could be kinda risky?”

  
Mao Mao scoffed, turning the water off and reaching for his towel. “They’re us. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Yeah, makes sense. As long as Shadowclops can keep Shao Mao out of trouble.”

Badgerclops’ ears perked up to the sound of a towel whipping through the air. He dodged to the side just in time to avoid the lash of Mao Mao’s inundated towel, cracking through the air as it went taut.

“Excuse you,” Mao Mao said, bringing the towel back and throwing it over his shoulder, “I think you mean as long as Shao Mao keeps Shadowclops from getting distracted.”

Badgerclops opened the door the rest of the way and turned towards their shared bedroom. “I’m just happy the names are catching on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadows go on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you HauntedClock for chadding as always

The Aerocycle soared over the countryside with Mao Mao as its pilot and Badgerclops in tow. The shadows had coalesced themselves within the nooks and crannies of their clothing, allowing them to avoid the sunlight. Their ruby eyes glanced towards the center of town with a curious shine as Mao Mao began their descent. It was the middle of the morning, and most working-age Sweetiepies were tending to their duties. This left the area relatively empty as Mao Mao parked the bike at the edge of a spacious alleyway.

“Alright,” Mao Mao said, retracting his helmet, “Badgerclops and I are going to go grab some breakfast to go and then pick up Adorabat. When we get back together we can eat.”

Badgerclops leaned in, “Dude, I thought we were gonna eat first — “

“Shush,” Mao Mao interrupted harshly. “We shouldn’t neglect Adorabat.”

“Man, she probably already ate anyway,” Badgerclops grumbled, but didn’t press the subject.

Their shadows rustled against the cobblestone wall, announcing the arrival of Shadowclops and Shao Mao. They stepped out of the gloom, stretching silently as they stood in the shade of the buildings.

“And you two,” Mao Mao said, pointing at the shadows, “you’re on morning patrol. Stalk the usual troublemakers and make sure they aren’t up to anything I wouldn’t let them do. Any questions?”

Shao Mao raised his hand.

Mao Mao raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The sheriff’s doppelganger grabbed Shadowclops’ paw. Mao Mao groaned, rubbing his temple in response.   
  
“Yes, you can patrol together. Anything else?”

Seemingly elated by the answer, Shao Mao shook his head.

“And, one more thing,” Mao Mao warned before walking away, “you’re operating on  _ my _ authority, so don’t make a fool out of me.” 

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Badgerclops made a show of clearing his throat.

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “Us. Got it?”

The specters both gave Mao Mao a thumbs-up before scampering down the alley in the opposite direction, hand-in-hand.

“I feel like I’m going to regret this,” Mao Mao muttered.

“Yeah, probably,” Badgerclops responded, holding a newspaper in his hands, “but there’s a buy-two-get-one-free deal for cheddar paws and soda right now, so…”   
  
“Oh,” Mao Mao scoffed, “no way we’re missing that. They can’t get in  _ that much _ trouble.”

* * *

  
It was his favorite day of the week. Today was the day that most of the businesses in town threw out their trash, which meant his usual routine of dumpster-diving would be exceptionally more fruitful than normal. The difference between fresh food and food that had been expired for a couple of days was minimal to him, and a part of him delighted in seeing the looks of disdain and disgust he received from the townspeople who caught him in the act. They had long since stopped trying to dissuade him from his degenerate goals. Offers of free lodging, fresh food, and — most importantly — a hot shower had all been shot down with the most sinister of smiles and smarmiest of grins.

The haul was a good one. On top of the usual dregs, he also secured a sack full of bagels that could easily double as throwing stones, perfect for breaking windows. It was the peak of efficiency to him, being able to sustain himself while also hurting others at the same time. It was even better than repurposing something useless for the ends of worsening the lives of those around him, such as his go-to of mayonnaise. With a sack full of stale pastries and a body covered in filth, Pinky the rhino clambered out of the dumpster with a mischievous giggle.

As if on cue, Muffins poked her head out from the second-storey window of her house.

“Pinky, how many times have I told you — ”   
  
“You’re not the boss of me!” Pinky shot back, reaching into his sack. In one fluid motion he secured a bagel in his hoof, then reared back and launched it with the force of a professional pitcher. His aim, honed from countless months of persistent pestering and low-end property damage, was able to connect squarely in the center of the mouse’s first-storey window. The shattering of glass was followed by the sound of significant collateral damage. Curios were knocked off of shelves and furniture was bumped as the solid projectile bounced around the room. In seconds, the force of the lone bagel-turned-projectile had shattered multiple items in Muffins’ living room, which she took great fury in.

“That’s it! I’m calling the sheriff!” she announced, pulling out her phone.

“They’ll never take me alive!” Pinky roared, darting down the alley with a villainous cackle.

Mindful of the impending chase, Pinky was getting better at maximizing the amount of time he could keep the pursuit up before getting caught. Sure, Mao Mao was faster than him, and of course Badgerclops was stronger, and failing both of those things the Sheriff’s Department had a technological edge that he couldn’t match. Still, Pinky was a master at asymmetrical warfare with the law, and he wasted no time in deploying as many delay tactics as he could to keep up his reign of terror.

A veritable obstacle course was constructed for Mao Mao and Badgerclops. A plethora of overturned trash cans and dumpsters were oriented to make multiple blockades at random junctures. He dove through open windows and made long-range shots from one end of the street to houses on the other end, leaving false trails for them to follow. The clatter and destruction of his operation was thorough, and he was sure the frustration that Mao Mao and Badgerclops would feel as a consequence would be absolute.

After admiring his work, Pinky absconded and lounged on a pile of trash bags in a particularly dark alley. Like a king on his throne, Pinky stuffed his face with the remaining bagels and paid no mind to the mess he made on himself. His snickering echoed throughout the enclosed space, and the cacophony of triggered home alarm systems in the distance was like a symphony to his ears.

Halfway through consuming the bagel in his hoof, Pinky felt a disturbance in the air. He opened his eyes and looked around, but saw nobody. He knew better than to doubt his senses, and stayed on-edge as he peered down the exit to the dead-end alley.

“Yoo-hoo,” Pinky said, waving his sack around like a weapon, “I know you’re out there. Better come out before I blast ‘ya!”

Seconds passed, and nothing happened in the alley save for the errant rustling of wind-blown trash that scampered down the road. A small chill ran down the rhino’s spine as he began to doubt his own senses. When the seconds turned to minutes, he began to allow himself to recline against the wall.

Dropping his sack, Pinky returned to his resting position and finished his bagel. Grabbing another, he opened his mouth to take a bite, only to find that the pastry was no longer in his hoof. He waved his arm, as if to summon the departed foodstuff, making an incoherent noise of frustration. Giving up on the bagel’s recovery, Pinky reached down to his sack to procure another one. He reached farther and farther, but found only cobblestone and trash instead of his trusty burlap. Knowing something was up, Pinky thrust himself off of the garbage and spun around. His words were caught in his throat as he saw the shadows hanging over him, one holding the bagel and the other holding his bag.

“I knew it! I knew someone was following me!” Pinky shouted, pointing at the specters. Shadowclops and Shao Mao were still partially melded into the wall, but they glowered at the rhino with an emotionless gaze.

“Who are you two supposed to be?”

The shadows remained in place, staring at the rhino like sentinels.

“Kinda looks like the sheriff and the deputy… No fair! I wanna be a shadow demon too!”

Pinky picked up a piece of trash and chucked it at Shao Mao. The litter bounced against the wall harmlessly, going through the figure’s form. In response, Shao Mao thrust a hand outwards to an unnatural degree and grasped Pinky by the throat. The rhino let out a blood-curdling scream as he was drawn closer to the pair. A portal of mist and gloom was torn into the wall, and Pinky was dragged in headfirst, leaving nothing behind but his frantic scrapes along the wall just outside the portal’s edge. As the last of his back hoof and tail were brought to the extra-dimensional space, the portal zipped shut behind him, leaving the alleyway empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HauntedClock: “I’m pretty sure the sheriff didn’t sign off on banishing sweetiepies to the Shadow Realm.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops get breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HauntedClock is as chad as ever

The quaint restaurant’s front door opened with a jingle. Badgerclops nudged the entrance open for Mao Mao to pass by, both of them carrying several bags in their hands. Mao Mao had over a dozen plastic sacks dangling from his arms, mostly congregated around his fists. Although his forehead perspired with exertion, he kept his voice cool and his breaths steady as he lugged the heavy produce with him. A week’s worth of food for almost half a dozen people, all of whom had voracious appetites, was an expensive—and heavy—task, but one he was used to.

After Mao Mao cleared the exit, Badgerclops removed his hip from the door. The door swung shut with a muffled jingle of its bell. Reaching a paw into a stuffed, greasy paper sack, he grabbed a burrito and ate half of it in a single bite. He let out a low, contented moan as he eagerly took a head start on the day’s breakfast, much to the annoyance of the sheriff.

  
“Badgerclops, I told you to wait until we picked up Adorabat!”   
  
“Whatever,” Badgerclops murmured before swallowing. “Like I said, she probably ate already. And, more importantly, I’m _super_ hungry.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes, clearly in no position to stop the deputy. His stomach growled as the scent of the unhealthy-albeit-delicious breakfast food reached his nostrils, causing his ears to pull back.

“How, uh… how many of those did you buy?” Mao Mao asked, his voice softening.

“Like, a dozen. Why?”

Can I… have one?”

Badgerclops smirked as he stopped, glancing down at the sheriff.

“I thought you said we should wait,” Badgerclops teased in a sing-song voice.

“Well, you make a convincing argument,” Mao Mao grumbled. His alibi was immediately betrayed by another much-more-audible gurgling from his stomach.

“Aw, is the sheriff hungry?” Badgerclops cooed, bringing the remaining half of his burrito towards the sheriff. “Here, why don’t you have the rest of mine?”  
  
“Eugh,” Mao Mao groaned, craning his head back, “I don’t want your germs. Give me a fresh one!”

“But what if Adorabat’s hungwy? It wouldn’t be fair if our widdlest deputy ate wast, now would it?”  
  
Mao Mao clenched the grocery bags’ straps tightly, visibly seething.

“Badgerclops, you are crossing the line—”

Badgerclops dangled the bag in front of Mao Mao’s face. “I mean, I’m just sayin’, it’s not very honorable for a hero to go back on his word, is it?”  
  
“Give me a burrito!”

“Is the legendary Mao Mao giving in to temptation so easily? I can’t believe my ea—”  
  
Mao Mao cut Badgerclops off with a side tackle, letting the bags of groceries spill onto the streets with a clattering of cans and a rustling of plastic. Badgerclops fell onto his side, kicking at the sheriff as Mao Mao wrangled the deputy’s bag-holding arm in his hands. Badgerclops shouted for Mao Mao to quit between bouts of giggles, and Mao Mao ranted at Badgerclops to let him eat. Unable to break the deputy’s defense, Mao Mao employed the underhand tactic of using his foot-paws to tickle Badgerclops’ stomach, kneading his fur until he was forced to let his arms fall to his sides. With Badgerclops incapacitated, Mao Mao was able to seize the advantage and front-flip over the bag, grabbing a burrito in each hand as he flew overhead. Landing on his feet with a swish of his cape, Mao Mao grasped his breakfast victoriously and thrust his hands into the air, erupting into triumphant laughter.

“No fair, dude,” Badgerclops called, suppressing his laughter, “you’re not allowed to tickle!”  
  
“All is fair, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao said, wagging a finger at the deputy. “Also, losers pick up the bags.”

“Fine,” Badgerclops grumbled, using his roboarm to quickly gather up and retrieve their spilled groceries. Mao Mao took that time to eagerly bite into one of the burritos, savoring the salty, hot-sauce-and-egg taste of victory. As he finished the burrito, Badgerclops collected the last bag. The duo made their way to the aerocycle, complementing one another on their moves between mouthfuls of burrito. Their lighthearted conversation came to an abrupt end as they locked eyes with their shadow counterparts, who stood in a shaded part of the alley a few meters away from the bike.

  
Pinky’s eyes were blindfolded. His mouth was gagged and his hooves were tied to the handle of a dumpster with an old rag. He furiously thrashed against his restraints, making no progress against them. Beads of sweat shot out of his forehead from a mixture of exhaustion and fear. Shadowclops had his back to a wall, his arms crossed and a foot propped against it. He stared at the captive, thoughtfully pretending to suck on an illusory toothpick that stuck out of where his mouth should have been. Shao Mao stood in front of the prisoner, his gloomy blade hovering above the rhino’s head.

Mao Mao dropped the bag of burritos he was carrying as he sprinted forward. Badgerclops deftly secured the bag in his organic hand before fast-walking after the sheriff, trying to call out for him to slow down through the burrito that was stuffed in his mouth.

“What are you two doing?!” Mao Mao shouted, coming within a couple meters of the shades.

Shao Mao turned towards his corporeal counterpart, giving him a wave. Dismissing his blade, Shao Mao pointed to Pinky, then made a fist and hit the open palm of his other hand with it.

“I don’t… I don’t follow,” Mao Mao said, letting his arms droop.

Shao Mao drew a digit of his paw across his neck, then summoned his blade again. He held the blade aloft, directly above Pinky, and raised his eyes a few times towards the sheriff.

“Extrajudicial killings are not authorized,” Mao Mao said, pointing a digit at his counterpart. “At least, not after…” Mao Mao shook his head. “Anyway! Let Pinky go.”

Lowering his eyes to unamused half-circles, Shao Mao unceremoniously brought the blade down with a paw. The wispy shadow blade trailed directly behind Pinky, slicing the cloth bindings of his hooves. Pinky fell forward, then clambered away on all fours. Too panicked to try and remove his blindfold or his gag, he zig-zagged down the alley, even bumping into Badgerclops, before fleeing towards the town square behind the group.

Shadowclops turned towards the group, grabbing at the shadow-crafted toothpick and flicking it away. It spiraled through the air, heading towards Mao Mao. The moment it hit the sunlight, it dissolved in a scattering of even tinier shadows.

Mao Mao ran a paw over his face and through his ears, hunching forward slightly.

  
“I don’t want to know, and I’m sure I’ll find out later. Let’s just pick up Adorabat.”

The shadows perked up at the mention of the littlest deputy, glancing towards one another with shining ruby eyes. They both dissolved onto the floor and snaked their way into Mao Mao and Badgerclops’ shadows respectively.  
  
Shaking his head, Mao Mao activated his helmet and mounted the bike. Badgerclops set the bag of burritos between them and wrapped his organic arm around Mao Mao’s waist. Mao Mao kicked the bike to life with a roar of its engine, then sped off towards the elementary school.

* * *

Adorabat was visible from the air, her small blue figure and yellow backpack sticking out from the well-trimmed front lawn of the school. Bringing the bike to a stop on top of a patch of dry grass, Mao Mao retracted his helmet and flagged down the deputy.

“Adorabat!” Mao Mao called, hopping off of the bike and giving her a wave.

“Hey, Mao Mao!” Adorabat called back, shooting towards him with impressive speed.

  
Mao Mao caught the deputy as she beelined towards him, spinning her around to redirect her momentum. The sheriff quickly became disoriented and lost his footing, causing both of them to tumble backwards onto the ground. Landing with his feet in the air, Mao Mao pulled Adorabat from his chest and held her at arm’s length.

  
“You’re getting better at tackling,” Mao Mao remarked, no small amount of pride in his voice.   
  
“Learned from the best!” Adorabat winked.

Laughing, Mao Mao leapt to his feet and gave the deputy another quick hug.

“Did you have fun on your school trip?” Mao Mao asked.

Adorabat nodded, fluttering free of his grip. “Yeah, it was okay!”  
  
“Just okay?” Mao Mao raised an eyebrow.

Adorabat giggled nervously, grabbing a small pink slip of paper from a side pocket of her backpack. “Well, I might’ve started a brush fire or two…”

“Hm,” Mao Mao mused, bringing a paw to his chin. He secured a pen from the folds of his cape with his other paw, then beckoned Adorabat to hand the slip over.

  
“Well,” Mao Mao said, clicking the pen and signing it against his knee, “that’s less than last time. But you still need to be careful. Forest fires are no joke, especially when we still don’t have a fire department.”   
  
“Sorry, Mao Mao…” Adorabat muttered.

“Ah, it’s fine. Learn by doing,” Mao Mao said, clicking the pen shut and putting it back in his cape. “Next time don’t let it spiral out of control, alright?”  
  
Adorabat perked up again. “Okay!”

“Is the teacher inside?”

Adorabat nodded, fluttering ahead to get the door for him.

Mao Mao walked inside, finding the sweater-vest-wearing sweetiepie taking inventory of the returned camping equipment. The scent of smoke and charred cloth filled the room, causing Mao Mao to cough. He flapped his cape in front of him in an attempt to clear the air.

“Don’t bother,” the teacher sighed, “I already opened up all the windows. It’s not going to leave any time soon.”

“Right,” Mao Mao cleared his throat, letting his cape go. “So this was from the, uh…”  
  
“The brush fire, yes.”

“Well,” Mao Mao said, looking towards the floor and closing his eyes, “on behalf of the Sheriff’s Department, you have my sincerest apology. If there’s anything we can do to—”  
  
“It’s fine,” the teacher said, scribbling down some numbers, “we needed to buy some new equipment anyway. But you, missy,” the teacher began, turning towards the bat.

Mao Mao’s eyes shot open as he heard the clipboard clatter against the floor. He looked up, seeing a look of horror and bewilderment in the teacher’s eyes.

  
“A-Adorab—” the teacher stuttered, taking a step back.

  
Mao Mao glanced to his side, his own jaw going slack as he looked beyond Adorabat, who stared back at him with confusion. Behind the bat stood the doppelgangers, both of them with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Unlike previous instances of affection between the two, this time there was a third entity between them. A much smaller shadow, resembling none other than Adorabat, had her shadow-wings clasped around the arms of her spectral guardians.


End file.
